Super Random Mario!
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: My attempt at those random Mario stories that people like to write. Mario does some random stuff.
1. Coconuts, Doughnuts, and kidnapping!

Yeah, I'm double uploading today... :P

Random story I made up. I may or may not write more; depends on what kinds of reviews I get.

This is my attempt at those funny random stories.

Disclaimer: I only own Goomgoom and Kooploop.

**Chapter one: Coconuts, Doughnuts, and kidnapping!**

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom…

Mario was sitting on a chair in his house when Luigi walked in. "Hey Mario?" he asked.

"What Weegee?" Mario responded.

"Why are there coconuts in my pants?"

"I don't know, maybe you sat on one and it exploded?"

"Could be right," Luigi said.

Mario looked out the window. "Oooh, a bluebird! Must eat!" He ran out the door.

Mario ran outside but wasn't watching where he was going so he tripped over a random goomba. The goomba got mad and yelled, "I am the ferocious Goomgoom! No one messes with me! RRRWWWAAAAARRRRR!"

Mario tried to jump out of the way but got tackled by Goomgoom. Mario struggled under him while a koopa troopa ran in front of them. "Hey look, it's Mario!" the koopa troopa yelled.

Instantly a bunch more koopa troopas ran out from under a bush and tackled Mario. "Good work," the koopa troopa told Goomgoom. "Now I have to go and eat some rainbow cookies. Go take him to the secret base."

"Yes Kooploop," Goomgoom giggled. "Hey Mario, were taking you to our secret base!"

"If it's secret then why are you telling me that?" Mario asked.

"SHUT UP!" Goomgoom yelled and knocked him out with a strawberry doughnut.

Mario shut up instantly, as he was unconscious.

"Okay, let's go boys!" Goomgoom shouted and the koopa troopas got up off Mario and picked him up. They then proceeded to march away to the secret base thing, wherever that was.

* * *

><p>What will happen to Mario? Will Kooploop enjoy his rainbow cookies? Will Goomgoom get his revenge? Find out next time in Super Random Mario!<p>

I probably failed at that... :P

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	2. The title wouldn't fit for this one

Hello! :D

May or may not be updating You Don't need eyes to see today. Whatever works.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Hawkholly- **EXPLODING COCONUTS! ;D BTW I may also be updating the Starfy fic today. Either today or tomorrow

**Luigisgirlfriend- **I did more. XD

**PeachFan900- **Actually that's what I based his name off of. :P

**Toadetterocks15- **I don't know what to say so I'll just put this - :) (that good enough?)

This chapter isn't as random as I wanted it to be, but oh well...

Disclaimer: I only own Goomgoom, Kooploop, and Kookie. And that other random goomba that I don't have a name for.

*Note that Kookie is entirely different from Kooky Von Koopa. Kookie's name is pronounced "Cookie".*

**Chapter Two: Time Freezes, Lightning Bolts, and Evil Laughing**

Mario woke up in a dark place. The first thought that came to his mind was, _I wonder if there's ravioli here?_

Suddenly Goomgoom broke down the door to the place. Mario looked up. "Hey, how'd you break that down? That's made of steel!"

"You aren't supposed to know that," Goomgoom snapped.

"You aren't supposed to be able to break it!" Mario argued.

The two got closer, Mario in his fighting stance. Mario jumped at Goomgoom but time suddenly froze. When it started back up again, Mario fell to the ground. "Hey, what was that for? You made me lose my concentration!" Mario shouted.

A voice from the sky said, "That wasn't in the script. Now shut up and get back to the plot."

"What script?" Mario asked, now curious.

"You aren't supposed to know about it!" the voice snapped.

"Who are you?" Mario wondered.

"The author. Now get back to the story or I'm gonna zap you with my awesome author powers."

Mario looked unsure. "But—"

A lightning bolt came down from the sky and zapped Mario. Mario screamed and fell over but after a second he jumped back up. "Okay, so what was that giant beam of light that came down from the sky and hit me?"

Goomgoom, who seemed unfazed by any of this, said, "It was a lightning bolt. Now should we get back to our fight?"

"Probably not, because I don't want to be zapped again by the lighting bowl," Mario said. "Now I'm going to leave."

Mario made a run for the door but Kooploop jumped in front of him. Goomgoom raised an eyebrow. "Hey Kooploop, did you enjoy your rainbow cookies?"

"No, I hated them," Kooploop snapped. "Kookie isn't a good cook. Why isn't she fired?"

Goomgoom shrugged. "Do you want me to fire her?"

Kooploop pushed Mario down and broke into an evil grin. "No. I'm going to keep her. Instead, I'm going to hurt Mario to get rid of my anger. Sound good?"

Mario looked at him suspiciously. "How did you push me down? I thought I'm stronger than you!"

"One, you're not, and two, I don't have an answer for that. That answer your questions?"

"You just said you don't have an answer for it, so no," Mario replied.

"Uuuugggghhh! I give up! I'm going to have some goomnut flavored ice cream now, so BBBYYYYEEEE!" Kooploop shouted. He stormed out of the room.

Goomgoom looked over at Mario. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry for wha—" Mario was cut off suddenly when Goomgoom knocked him out with a chocolate bar.

Goomgoom laughed evilly and dragged Mario back into the room. He magically rebuilt the door to the room with his pet stuffed unicorn. He laughed evilly some more until another goomba came. "STOP LAUGHING EVILY!" the goomba shouted.

Goomgoom hit the goomba with his chocolate bar and the goomba screamed. "Get outta here so I can practice my epic evil laugh some more!" Goomgoom shouted.

The goomba ran out the door without hesitation.

Goomgoom smirked. "Bye Mario," he said even though Mario couldn't hear him. "I've gotta go practice my evil laughing skills somewhere else where no one will hear me so Kooploop and I can take over the WORLD!" With that he left, skipping to a song that only he could hear and laughing like a maniac all the while.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? I hope you did... :D<p>

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


	3. The Email of Doom

Hi guys!

Remember how when this story had gone six months without being updated and you were like, "Blossom is never going to update this, is she"? Well, you were wrong! XD

So, hello from the story I haven't updated since April 2012! ...wow, I didn't even realize how much I've neglected this story...

Anyways...I know you guys probably want me to update YDNETS more than this most-likely forgotten story, but, well, I don't want to put this off for _too_ long, do I? XD

Anyways, enjoy the story! ;D

Disclaimer: I own Kooploop. Also, I own myself, but doesn't everybody? XD But I don't own the idea of some of the jokes in the section about Luigi reseting his password. I got some of those ideas from one of my grandmothers' magazines. I don't even remember the name of it... XD

Also Nintendo owns all Mario characters...But I bet you knew that. XD

**Chapter Three: The Email of Doom**

Luigi skipped out the door of the house. "Hey Mario it's time to eat! I made shroomgetti!"

Mario didn't come, so Luigi decided to check the mail while he waited. He jumped over to the mail box and grabbed the letter inside. He began reading.

_Dear Luigi,_

_Your password for your email, 'SuperMarioBros ', has been hacked. If you wish to reset your password, you must go to the login screen and log in using your new; otherwise, your account will be terminated._

_New password: abcdefp_

Luigi groaned but went into the house. He pulled out his shroomtop and logged in. Once online, he did exactly as the letter told him to. A message came up on the screen:

_To retrieve your password, please type in the letters and numbers in the box below._

Luigi furrowed his brow but typed in this:

**9hhtlOe6**

Another message came up on screen:

_Sorry, that was incorrect. The L was actually an uppercase 'i'. Please try again by typing in the following letters and numbers:_

"What in the name of my honey shoomgetti?" Luigi yelled. He narrowed his eyes and typed in:

**S5he4oO **

The next message on screen said:

_Sorry, but the second o was lowercase. It just looked bigger because it was closer to the screen. Please try again by typing the word in this box:_

Luigi sighed and typed in:

**Freindly**

The computer generated message said:

_Sorry, but it's 'I before e except after c'. You failed to correct the typo. Please try again by typing this in:_

This time, Luigi screamed and typed in:

**I am a computer trying to hack a human's password**

The next message said:

_Your password has been reset. To retrieve your password, answer the following security question: What was the name of your cat as a child?_

Luigi groaned and typed in:

**Sarah**

Another message popped up on screen:

_Incorrect. That is what you called your cat. Its mother called it 'Hisshissmewpurr'. Now type the worst thing you've ever done that you never told anyone. _

Luigi banged his head on the desk and ran around in circles five times before sitting down again and typing:

**When I was a little kid I killed Mario's pet bunny, Snuggles.**

The next message on screen said:

_This confession has been forwarded to your top five most emailed contacts. Now it's my turn to make a confession! I'm Bowser just tormenting you for fun. Bye! :D_

"What!?" Luigi yelled. The computer screen went to his inbox and he saw one unread message. Luigi clicked on it, unsure of who it was from.

The message said:

_Dear Luigi…_

_Me llamo Kooploop__—wait…one second…__wrong language._

_Um…MWA-HA-HA-HA! __Me and my buddies have kidnapped the loser Mario! If you want him, come get him! MWAHAHAHA!_

_-Kooploop-_

_(P.S. Did I sound evil enough?)_

Luigi ate a slice of apple pie while typing his reply:

_You sounded evil! You sounded as evil as the Shadow Queen, which is an accomplishment because she is evil. And awesome. She is as awesome as Blossom. Hey, isn't it funny that that that rhymes__―_

Luigi suddenly stopped typing and fell on the floor as a lightning bolt struck him. He jumped up and yelled at the sky. "Hey! It isn't fair that just because I reference that you exist in an email you get to strike me with your 'powers'!"

"Yes it is. I'm the author; I can do what I want!"

"But I don't think―" Luigi stopped talking as a rainbow lightning bolt struck him. "HEY! Didn't I tell you already―wait…rainbow?"

"Is there something wrong with rainbow?" the author asked in a calm, creepy voice.

"N-no, but I just think it's kind of―" Luigi got stuck by a whipped-cream-filled lightning bolt. "Okay! I get it, sheesh!"

"You'd better," the author said. "Now continue the story."

Luigi sat on his chair again and continued typing:

_Anyways, I can't wait to save Mario! You villains make me so happy! It's so much fun to chase you around through eight worlds and beat the fudge out of you while I get the frosting beaten out of me! Meh, I don't really like frosting. I like fudge better. Hey, what's your favorite type of fudge? Maybe if you come over on Saturday Peach could make some for you! Hey, you know what? I'll tell her you're coming right now! I bet she won't be able to wait to see you!_

_Bye! :)_

_-Luigi_

_P.S. If you don't come, I'll call Daisy on you! She'll do anything I tell her, so be prepared for your worst nightmare if you stay at home! :) :) :) _

Luigi quickly sent the message and started on one for Peach:

_Hi Peach! Hey, I invited a friend to come over to your castle. Can you make fudge for him?_

_Thanks! :)_

_-Luigi_

Luigi smiled, pushed the send button, logged off his shroomtop, and skipped out of his house "I'd better start looking for Mario now…ooh, a bunny!"

Luigi ran out the door and chased the bunny. When he was done, he decided to set out for Bowser's castle, because in his opinion, it was a very logical place to start.

Maybe it would be a better idea if he didn't have these things called 'opinions'…

* * *

><p>Haha, silly Luigi. They're at the 'secret base thing', not Bowser's castle. Whatever this 'secret base thing' is...<p>

By the way, my next update is most likely going to be of either YDNETS or WTAB.

Please R&R. Flamers will be fed to my rainbow lightning-bolt. ;)

-Blossom OUT-


End file.
